


Drama! in Drama Class

by terrae



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Kindergarten, M/M, Napping, School Plays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrae/pseuds/terrae
Summary: Charles and Erik have been waiting for exciting news, but when it does arrive, not everyone is happy. Kindergarten AU, theatre AU





	Drama! in Drama Class

They're waking from Nappy Time when Mis MacTaggert calls them to her office. Erik grabs Charles' arm because he knows how groggy Charles can be when he wakes up. His friend is always the last to fall asleep out of the other kids and the last to wake up.

"Charles, Miss MacTaggert wants to see us," Erik says, letting go of him when he looks awake enough and not about to topple over.

"I know," his friend replies, whole fists rubbing at his eyes to get rid of the sleepiness.

Making their way to Miss MacTaggert's office, Erik thinks about his week. He hasn't really done anything bad lately... unless you count this morning when he pushed Sean from the slide and told him to try flying. He wishes Sean hadn't told on him; he doesn't want to disappoint his Mama again. He's promised her he would try and not lose his temper, and try he will. He's also told her not to take his promises lightly; being seven doesn't make what he says any less achievable.

Except Miss MacTaggert tells them something entirely different.

She greets them with a kind smile, but doesn't rise from her desk. "Hello, Charles, Erik. How are you?"

"Very good, thank you, Miss MacTaggert," Charles beams while Erik simply nods. Charles's long hair is messy now that he hasn't tidied it since they woke up. Erik wants to raise his hand to brush it so it doesn't fall on his eyes, but he suppresses the urge since Miss MacTaggert is staring at them.

"Now I know you two have auditioned for A Week In The Forest along with the other students. Miss Frost tells me the auditions were very nice and she's looking forward to beginning rehearsals.."

So that's why she has summoned them here. He's not in trouble, thank god. Yet, his heart is racing. What if he makes it into the play and Charles doesn't? Then why is Charles here? What if it's Charles who gets in and Erik is left out? He knows he shouldn't care so much. The only reason he auditioned for the play at all is because of his Mama; he wanted to make her proud of him. Then Charles auditioned as well and it became more tolerable. In fact, he doesn't really care if he gets in or not. The whole thing sounds like a worthless, stupid—

"I want to tell you you're in the play," she says.

Erik smacks his fist in the air in victory while Charles jumps on his feet and smiles brighter than a hundred suns (Erik is sure there's a number bigger a hundred though he doesn't know what yet).

"This is what I have you here for, actually," she shuffles through some papers and finds the one she's looking for. "I'm going to need both of your parents' written permission that they're okay with you joining the rehearsals and that you can stay an hour more after school."

Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Charles's shoulders slump then it looks as if he mentally lifts himself up then sinks back down. A beat passes then he tries to smile, looking up at their teacher. "I'm sorry, Miss MacTaggert, but I don't think I can be in the play now. I can get the permission but there's no one to pick me up after school if I stay later."

Erik will have none of that. He reaches forward and nudges Charles's arms, "Mama will drive you. It's no big deal."

Charles looks hesitant but his eyes light up again, "Really, Erik?"

"Absolutely." Erik nods. His Mama loves Charles and will want him to attend rehearsals. She knows about Charles's parents because Erik has told her. He thinks it's unfair that Charles's parents are no longer there while he has his Mama. From what Charles has told him, his step-daddy isn't a very nice man. He often offers that Charles come live with him and his Mama instead. Still does, in fact. Especially when it's obvious the occasional scratches on his friend's cheeks and chin are not from his cat as he claims. Erik is too smart for his own good.

The answer is always the same. "I'm sorry, my friend, but I don't think that's how it works." Which Erik can never take seriously because of Charles's lisp. He thinks it's the most adorable thing ever. _Thtop that, Erik! Just because I'm thix doesn't mean you can make fun of me. I don't talk about _your _thmile, it's mithing a few teeth_.  Only the front two, Erik always replies and proceeds to smile brighter because he knows Charles likes it. He's told him so.

Charles's arms around his neck bring him back. "Thank you so much, Erik."

"You're welcome," Erik hugs him from a minute then pulls away as Miss MacTaggert speaks again.

"Excellent. Now, I understand that Erik, you have auditioned for the role of the wolf?"

"That's right," he tells her a little proudly. No one else has thought to have it which left no competition. Basically, the play is about a dog and a wolf who become best friends even though no one thinks they should because they're so different. Eventually, they rise above that and proceed to convince the inhabitants of the forest that everyone can be friends despite what others might think.

"And Charles, you auditioned for—"

"The doggie," Charles grins sheepishly.

Staring at the paper in her hand, Miss MacTaggert frowns slightly and straightens in her seat. She hums and stands up, going around her desk to stand beside them. She hands the paper to Charles and Erik glances at it, discovers it's everyone's assigned roles when he spots Hank's name and 'Mr. Barry' which is the bear of the play. Erik is honestly surprised Hank has gotten that, normally the kid looks frightened of everything and keeps to himself. He must have really reminded Miss Frost of a bear.

"Right," Miss MacTaggert says to the both of them, "I want you to go hang that on the board for everyone to see and if you have any questions, you know where to find Miss Frost, don't you?" When they nod, she dismisses them and retreats behind her desk.

As soon as they emerge from her office they're jumping over each other to take a good look at the paper before the other kids crowd over it when it's pinned to the board.

"I can't wait to see if I got it!" Charles giggles and pulls Erik to a bench. "She was smiling, though,"

"Never mind. Let's see," Erik says.

Together they spot Erik's name first and trace it to the other column, Charles cheers and side-hugs him. Erik is the wolf. As soon as they're sure and Charles congratulates him wholeheartedly. Erik is actually happy about this, the wolf is the main character along with the dog and it's obvious that Charles is going to be in this with him. They are going to have so much fun and—

They find Charles's name. He's Tree #1.

 

X          X          X           X          X 

He's a darn tree! Erik does a double take, what. "What," he's baffled, confusion taking over his face.

But, beside him, Charles squeals, "I'm a tree! Oh, this is so wonderful! Do you know how trees are useful to us, Erik? They're so beautiful, and they're everywhere!"

They're everywhere, and that's the problem. That's the problem! They're not special. Charles deserves to be someone special! Why can't Charles be the dog? He's friendly enough, and he has round cheeks and his baby fat makes him look so cute. They are supposed to be best friends in the play and have fun!

This is not acceptable.

Especially when he finds out that none other than Alex Summers has gotten the role of the dog. He has nothing against Alex but Charles.. he should have it. Alex isn't his best friend, Charles is.

With a rage enough to fuel a tiny house, Erik gets up and storms back to Miss MacTaggert's office and shoves the paper in her face before he demands, "What is this?"

Miss MacTaggert's eyebrows lift at the sudden outburst, and the fact that Erik hasn't knocked before entering. "Erik? Is there something wrong?" She asks as she inspects the paper. "This is the paper I just gave you, I thought you had auditioned for the wolf."

Erik seethes, "I did! But Charles isn't the dog. You lied, you made us believe we had our roles! Now he's a tree and he can't be my friend in the play."

The look on Miss MacTaggert's face gradually turns sour and she sighs. He knows he shouldn't have called her a liar (even though that's what she is).

X          X          X           X          X

His Mama isn't very happy.

"This is the third warning you've come home with, Erik. In just two months," she says as she shampoos his hair. He huffs from his place between the bubbles, which don't make him look as menacing as he wants. He ends up scowling.

"But Mama, Charles deserves to be the dog! He worked hard for it, and he knows all the lines. We were supposed to be in this together." Granted, Charles had insisted he was so happy with being picked as a tree. _It's wonderful! Erik, I love trees, do you know plants give us all the oxygen we breathe?_

It isn't fair.

"Erik, sometimes things don't work out the way you want them to. Life can't grant you everything, can it?" She asks, swiping soap from his cheek while she washes his body. "It's best to hope, okay?"

His body slumps forwards and his frown deepens. He knows his Mama is right, but he can't help but be devastated that Charles is just going to have to be a tree in the end.

"But he deserves it.." he quietly mumbles, at last, defeated.

"Well, you could wait until you grow up a little bit more, and write your own play and give him and yourself the roles you want. How does that sound?" Erik's face lights up a bit, and at least his frown is gone and he's hopeful. "I like that," he admits.

"Good," his Mama smiles and starts to tickle him. 

X          X          X           X          X

 The first day of rehearsals goes horribly. All the kids show up to find Miss Frost has their costumes ready to be tried on. This isn't necessarily a bad thing, at first. Charles makes it into his tree costume with Erik helping him occasionally. The costume doesn't suit him, Erik thinks as he sees Charles struggle with the zipper. Charles's round cheeks are squashed in due to the bush on his head which can't be comfortable at all.

Erik thinks he can get over that until Charles steps over the wrong foot during his dialogue and falls on his face. Sebastian and Azazel make comments, giggling under their breaths while Charles's face reddens and he struggles to get up. He knows when his friend is about to cry and it looks like Charles is already so close. Erik will make them pay.

He doesn't know what happens, except that moments later, Alex and Sean are pulling him away from Sebastian's body. There's a lot of shouting and name-calling and finally, he calms down when he hears Charles call him, "It wasn't their fault, I really should see in front of me."

Erik goes home with a heavier heart. 

X          X          X           X          X 

It happens so suddenly then, seemingly out of nowhere. He's in the playground building a sandcastle with Darwin when he hears a familiar voice, "Erik!"

Charles is running towards them with a grin on his face. His smile always undoubtedly causes a similar one to appear on Erik's face; his friend's enormous blue eyes always twinkle and it reminds Erik of a galaxy he has once seen in his science book.

One second Charles is waving and the next he's tumbling over himself as his legs get caught up under him. Erik is on his heels in an instant, sprinting over to his friend and crouching beside him. "Are you okay?"

Charles is breathless but he's still grinning that he doesn't even answer the question as he gets up. "Alex's mother is taking him and Scott on a holiday at the time of the play so he can't keep playing the dog. Miss Frost said I could!"

 Erik's jaw is agape. "Really?" He can't believe his ears. "And Alex, is he like, upset?"

Charles shakes his head, understanding. "He told me himself, he doesn't want to be in it anyway."

Erik grins and hugs Charles tightly, not missing him how his friend hugs him even tighter. He likes the feeling of Charles's smaller frame against him, it makes him believe he can protect him or anything— even the four-headed dragon they had once drawn together in Art class.

X          X          X           X          X

 A Month Later

"Above everything," Charles says, smiling towards Erik as the latter smiles back. The others are watching in awe, as they come closer to form a circle, Charles draws Erik closer and puts an arm around his shoulder. "He will continue to be my friend forever! Even if you say that a dog and a wolf can't be friends, take us as an example. On the wide lands of this forest, nothing can break our friendship and no one can.."

" _Criticize_.." Erik supplies under his breath. They've  just learned the word a week ago.

"Criticize us anymore!" Charles finishes and everyone cheers as they all go up to their respective places on the stage. Charles and Erik are in the middle, hugging despite their furry ears getting in the way.

Mama comes over once they're finished and gives them a big hug, "You were amazing, both of you. Now how about we go buy ice-cream to celebrate?"

X          X          X           X          X

Twenty Years Later

Charles looks so beautiful under the stage lights. He delivers his lines perfectly without stuttering, it's Erik who's mouthing the words as he stands behind the curtains. Charles' lisp is long gone and now that it is, Erik kind of misses it. Charles still doesn't think it was cute as Erik strongly reminds him. The lights are shining on his pale face, accentuating his features but it's his eyes that stand out the most. Always have. Erik still feels enthralled.

The scene begins— a rather tense scene that leaves his husband sprawled on the stage floor with a blade prop engraved in his stomach. There are soldiers everywhere and the battlefield is messy and heavy on the heart. Their King is dead, the soldiers realize, or dying. A state of mute terror passes over as one of them try to adjust Charles so that he's sitting but he cries out in pain.

"No, leave me," Their King says and damn Charles for executing everything so well. "I've always known this moment would come, but let us not think about it. Interesting, isn't it... Death. Either a gentle hand or a ruthless force but it devours you all the same. Oh my people, go home and celebrate for you are victorious." His lip stutters and he's already shivering, trying to swallow as the blood pushes itself out of his mouth. "You might have lost your leader today but you have gained something greater. Your own salvation. Go on now, leave me here and do not feel agonized.. I-I can't feel my legs," he's panting, squeezing his eyes as a flash of pain runs across his body. There's not a sound coming from the audience. Erik has never been so proud.

The monologue goes on until Charles no longer draws breath and instead stares emptily past the soldier's eyes. Erik mentally curses for being this good, he's almost too good, but before he can think too much about his husband playing dead, the audience erupts in one loud cheer. Charles takes a deep breath and stands, grinning as he looks at the audience. There's almost no one left sitting, they're all either standing and cheering or clapping. Someone even throws a flower on stage and Charles bows. Erik is grinning from his place, staring in adoration at his husband as he gracefully owns the stage. A couple of minutes pass then Charles is turning around and approaching him. "It's time they met the mastermind." He whispers and leads him to the stage.

Erik's smile is gentle as he now stands on the center of the stage with Charles, the latter slipping an around around his waist.

"You were amazing," Erik tells him and kisses his cheek.

"Not as brilliant as you, we're all just puppets, you're the puppeteer. All of this, it belongs to you."

Erik gazes at his husband as another flower is thrown on the stage and lands in front of their feet. Charles is practically glowing, smiling at him fondly. "Well then, I'm allowed to share." 


End file.
